


Kept

by supersleepygoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Angst, Blood, Claiming, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Knotting, Non-con smut, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Assault, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersleepygoat/pseuds/supersleepygoat
Summary: On a werewolf hunt, John meets an Omega with an abusive past. Will he be your saviour or perpetuate the cycle?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE heed the trigger warnings! If this is triggering please don’t read.

John pushes another glass of whiskey across the sticky table, toward his new hunting companion. He doesn’t like working with new people, or anyone other than his sons. But when he ran into Ethan at the morgue earlier in the week, both men were too bullheaded to back down from the hunt. Both men were Alphas, so neither were willing to walk away. 

John looks at Ethan and his lip involuntarily curls upward. Something about his scent is off-putting. He smells like dirty rain water and leather. But it’s more than simply an unattractive aroma. There is something else. There is something else about this man that makes John’s skin itch and his muscles tense. Luckily, the hunt is almost over. Soon, John and his boys can move on and hopefully never see this greasy mutt again. 

“It’s a lonely life,” Ethan chimes as he licks up a drop of whiskey that fell from the corner of his mouth. “You got a daughter?”

John looks at Ethan with irritated perplexity. His question came out of nowhere. The men were talking about the various women they have met while on the road. John rolls his eyes. He hopes Ethan will have better focus during the hunt. They plan on tracking down the pack of werewolves they’re hunting tomorrow night. There is nothing more dangerous than a flighty hunter. He was right though, the hunting life is a lonely one. 

“No, just the boys.” John looks at his watch, “Speaking of, they should be rolling into town soon. I’ll head back to the motel and wait for them. I’ll get them up to speed on what we’ll be walking into tomorrow.”

Ethan nods while he downs the rest of his drink and pours himself another. 

“It’ll be good to have the back-up. But, we still have no way of finding them, of luring the wolves out so we can end this. We need to get this hunt over with,” John returns Ethan’s focus to the job at hand. It’s better to keep this professional. 

Ethan laughs, “I wouldn’t worry about that. Your job is making sure those sons of yours know what they’re doing and don’t get in our way. You let me worry about the dogs.”

John is about to correct the other Alpha’s condescending tone but decides against it. He isn’t worth the effort. This hunt is almost over. 

* * *

 

The Winchesters pull up to the edge of a wooded clearing.  This is where all of the werewolf attacks have taken place so far. The Alphas can still vaguely smell the blood that has seeped into the soil. There is a lot of ground to cover, even with four hunters now on the case. John only hopes they can get the wolves before the cycle ends and anyone else gets hurt. 

Ethan’s car is already parked along the clearing. He is filtering through the trunk frantically looking for something. Ethan pulls himself up to his full height when he catches the scent of two unfamiliar Alphas nearby. He relaxes when he sees the two men are with John. They must be Sam and Dean. 

“Well, I’ve done my part,” John gestures to his fully armed and steely looking sons. “So, where are the wolves?” John asks fully expecting Ethan to have come up short on his end. 

Before Ethan can respond, there is a light breeze. An intoxicating scent filters through the trees and surrounds the four Alphas. 

“What the fuck is that?” Dean asks while his muscles tighten and he clutches the handle of his silver knife a little tighter. 

The Winchesters all stiffen as they breathe in the scent deeply. Ethan merely laughs, “ _ That My _ boy, is what will draw the wolves to come out and play.” Ethan’s tone is light. His smile widens when he finds what he is looking for. He pulls out a serrated machete with silver edges that shine in the moonlight.

John steps forward with squared shoulders. But before he can question the other hunter, a piercing scream rips through the trees. 

“Shit!” Ethan exclaims as he grips his weapon tighter and darts into the tree line. The confused Winchesters run toward the sound on instinct. They follow close behind Ethan into the shadowed covering of the trees. 

Ethan seems to know the exact direction the scream came from. From a few yards away, the hunters can see many human-like figures hovering around a large tree. The pack was larger than any of them expected. There were at least nine werewolves crowded around. All were Alphas. 

The Winchesters all stop in their tracks when they see what has captivated the wolves’ attention. 

A sweaty Omega is bound by her wrists and tied to a tree. Her feet are bare and covered in dirt. She is frantically kicking her legs in a vain attempt to push away one of the wolves. The creature is spreading her knees apart and forcing his large frame to fit between her legs. 

Ethan is shooting and slicing his way through the crowd. Each one is too distracted by the tantalizing Omega scent to pay the intruding hunter much mind.The sight of their pack leader tearing into the delicate material of the Omega’s dress, only captivates them further. 

The fearful whimpers coming from the bound Omega breaks the Winchesters out of their stunned haze. John releases an inhuman growl. It rips through the awareness of every being within earshot. The werewolves’ focus finally breaks away from you. Their lustful trance shatters. They each take a defensive stance when they realize the extent of the threat the hunters pose. Each wolf feels the need to protect their entitlement to their new find.  

The woods grow still and quiet for only a moment before an all-out war erupts between the humans and wolves. This is more than a mere fight between hunters and monsters. This is a fight over an unclaimed Omega in heat. The victors will get to relish in your sweet scent and claim your tight wetness as their own. 

Blood is shed and bones are cracked. But, the desperate pleas that fall from your lips let the humans know that this is not a fight they can lose. They must win, for your sake. 

The humans come out on top. But, it is not without bruises and deep gashes that will probably leave lasting scars. But in the end, the wolves resemble mere piles of bloodied limbs rather than full human-like forms. The four Alpha hunters could not take any chances. Overkill was necessary with this pack of rutting werewolves. 

The Winchesters are finishing off the last of the pack when they notice Ethan is cutting you free from your bindings. 

John steps forward. “Omega.”

Your eyes snap upward. Your shoulders visibly relax under the stern, yet soothing, voice. 

Ethan reaches over and pulls your dress down back over your legs before hoisting you to your feet. Your eyes never leave John’s. 

In the dim lighting of the forest, you cannot tell what color his eyes are. His blown pupils make them look almost completely black. 

“Are you alright, Omega?” The older Alpha addresses you again. 

Before you can respond Ethan steps between you. “She’s fine,” he says as he grabs your upper arm. He begins dragging you toward the clearing in which the hunters parked their cars. 

Ethan shoves you into the passenger seat. You cling to the window hoping to catch another glimpse of the other Alpha. 

The Winchesters run up behind Ethan and John pushes him up against the side of the car. 

“What the hell was that?” John growls. “Who is she?”

“She’s none of your concern.” Ethan tries to push back against John but his grip is unrelenting. 

“She’s an unclaimed Omega in heat. Why the fuck was she tied to a goddamn tree in werewolf territory?” John’s voice is pure venom. 

You are watching everything John is doing. You press your thighs together and dig you nails into the leather seats. A sweat breaks out over your skin which only intensifies your scent and sets the Alphas all the more on edge. 

“I said I’d handle luring the wolves out, and I did!” Ethan bites at John. He successfully pushes John away while he is distracted by your reflection in the car window. 

Ethan rushes over to the driver’s side of his car and locks all the doors as soon as he’s inside. Within seconds he is peeling down the dirt road as John kicks at his back bumper. 

Sam and Dean know better than to get in their father’s way right now. As the leader of their little pack, John doesn’t have to speak a word for his boys to know to stand down. John’s nostrils flare and his fists clench as your scent fades the further you get from him. They were all affected by the Omega’s scent. Each Winchester is already half hard after just breathing you in briefly. But, John seems to be more affected than his sons. 

When John orders Sam and Dean to get in the car, the brothers obey not wanting to upset the other Alpha any further. 

* * *

 

Ethan grabs your hair and throws you to the ground as soon as you cross the threshold of his motel room. You attempt to crawl away but he grabs your ankle and flips you so your lying on you back. 

He kneels over you and lands his closed fist over your cheek. 

“Stupid Omega bitch! You had one job!” He hits you again but he is now straddling you so you are unable to writhe in pain. “What were you thinking screaming like that? We have a system, girly! When I use you as bait, you put everyone at risk by breaking protocol!” The hits keep coming. 

“I’m sorry but they were going to-”

“I don’t care if they were each going to take a turn stuffing this tight little Omega pussy!” Ethan barks at you as he grips your chin so you look him in the eye. “You follow my orders, no matter what!” 

“Y-yes sir,” you say on instinct. 

The darkness in his eyes tells you exactly what’s coming next. 

You hear him unbuckle his belt and you try to squirm away. “No, Daddy please don’t… I can’t tonight!” You plead with pure desperation. 

Ethan stops his movements. His two fists smash down hard to the ground, merely inches from either side of your face. You flinch and squeal in fear as he hovers in right above you. “Goddamnit, Y/N! How many times do we have to go over this! When you’re in heat, I am not your father. When you’re in heat, you are not my daughter. When you are in heat, you are nothing more than my Omega bitch whose only purpose is to take my knot.” 

Ethan pulls away. He knows you won’t struggle anymore. Tears cascade down your face. Your father, or the Alpha, lowers his pants just enough to free himself from his denim confines. His angry cock springs free as he pushes up your dress and slides inside of you. 

There is no ceremony, no preparation. Your body resist on instinct, clenching down around him and tightening in fear. 

“Quit fighting me, Omega! It’s going to happen no matter what. You’re only making it harder for yourself. Let me in,” the Alpha snarls at you.

You may be in heat, but even then, you have never gotten slick for your father. But, this time hurts a little less than all the others. The arousal that flooded through you when you heard the other Alpha from the woods call you by your title is still lingering. His gruff voice made you slicken instantly. So, your father is easier to take right now, despite it being the wrong Alpha between your legs. 

Your eyes squeeze shut as Ethan lowers himself over you and licks the tears from your cheek. 

“Mine,” he growls out as he snaps his hips into you harder than usual. You figure it has something to do with all the other Alphas that surrounded you earlier in the night. Your father is merely marking his territory. But, you know even then he still won’t claim you. You take solace in that one fact.

* * *

 

“Jesus fuck,” John grunts when he sees Ethan’s truck parked in front of his motel room. 

Before his sons can stop him, John is pulling over and running toward the other hunter’s room. He can smell you in the air. He can feel your fear. It is the worst thing his scenes have ever experienced. 

He doesn’t bother knocking. John kicks open the door to see Ethan bucking into the precious Omega from earlier in the night. You are on your knees and your head is buried into your forearms. John hears the soft sounds of you crying into the flesh of your arms. 

The Alpha in John snaps. 

He pulls Ethan off of you and you cry out with relief as you cower away to the other side of the room. You pull your dress down over you and tuck you knees into your chest. 

You bury your face into your hands. You don’t want to see. You hear the sounds of growling Alphas. You hear your father grunt in pain. Then, the repeated sounds of bones cracking and blood squishing.

You know you should get up and help your father. But, the only thing you’re capable of doing is thanking your lucky stars that he was pulled out of you before his knot burst. That was always the worst part. It wasn’t how he never prepared you properly. It wasn’t how he took you without your consent. The worst part was being locked together as you waited for his knot to subside. You are forced to lie in the arms of the man you fear and hate the most, while he whispers how pathetic and useless you are. He would take that quiet time to tell you that you are only good for being a warm place to rest his knot. So, for you, knotting will always be the worst part.

Your father hates you almost as much as you hate him. The only difference is, to him, your genetic identity serves his more primal purposes. 

You feel two soft and hesitant hands rub your arms in an attempt to get you to raise your head. The alluring smell of pine and gunpowder wrap around you like a cocoon. 

When you open your eyes, you are face to face with yet another Alpha. However, you have never seen an Alpha who was this disarming. Soft hazel eyes bear into you through a thick mop of brown hair that has fallen into his face. You can see his nostrils flare. You know your scent is overwhelming him. But, this Alpha gives off an undeniable sense of self-control. You know he won’t hurt you. 

Sam sees your gaze start to break away from his. When your eyes flutter toward the commotion, Sam cups your cheek to keep your attention fixed on him. He needs to keep your eyes from wandering. “Keep your eyes on me. That’s not something you need to see,” the Alpha says in a stern voice. It is not a command but you obey the kind eyed Alpha anyway. Not because he’s an Alpha, but because you feel as though you can trust him. 

John’s fists never relented. He strikes the Alpha, who was clearly taking you against your will, until he was nothing more than a sticky heap of caved in bones and sputtering blood. 

“Enough!” Dean growls at his father as he pulls John off what is left of his victim. John lunges forward again but Dean holds him back. Dean’s eyes flick toward the cowering Omega in the corner of the room. “She doesn’t need this,” Dean reminds his father of your presence. 

John sees you sitting in the corner. You are clinging to the hem of your dress, desperately trying to pull it down to cover more of yourself. He sees Sam crouched in front of you and holding your cheek. The father in him knows his son is no threat. But the pumped-up Alpha in him wants Sam to get his hands off of you, now. He moves to step toward the scene before him, but Dean cuts in front of him. 

“Not like this,” Dean says as he motions for John to look himself over. John is covered in blood. His knuckles are spilt. His once white T-shirt is now nearly entirely crimson. His flannel has bloody fingerprints from where your attacker tried gripping onto John, in a vain attempt to gain traction. John realizes he may do more harm than good for your nerves in the state he’s in. 

“Get her out of here. Bring her back to our room. Don’t let her see the mess I made. I’ll deal with him,” John barks at his eldest son. 

“Is he dead?” Dean asks not really wanting to know the answer. 

“Not yet. Move it, son. That’s an order.”

Dean springs into action. Within seconds you are curled into Sam’s arms. You bury you head into his chest, you don’t want to see what happened. 

John’s jaw ticks and his fists clench as he watches you cling to his youngest son. Sam steps over your father's broken body to get to the door. A feeling of pure energy breaks through the scent of every other Alpha in the room. The new scent settles into your bones. On instinct, your eyes snap open and you search for the source of the smell that is making your skin vibrate. 

You lock eyes with the strange Alpha from earlier in the night. His face is now covered in blood splatter and his harden eyes rip through you. They break into your every nerve and tear you apart piece by piece. You squirm in Sam’s hold and whimper with need. The bloodied Alpha only gives you a short nod but that’s all it takes to settle you. You know he will take care of you. 

* * *

 

This new motel room is almost identical to the one you had been sharing with your father. Except, you feel safe here. 

After your shower, the two Alphas give you fresh clothes to wear. They lie you down on one of the beds. As you curl into the pillow you realize it belongs to the mysterious Alpha who has yet to return. You cling the electrifying scent that is embedded in the sheets. Your hips involuntarily start to rock. 

You are still in heat and this scent is triggering something in you that you have never experienced. Your heats have always been painful. And, with only your father there to knot you through them, you never felt this kind of need before. The desperation is boiling within you. Your skin is starting to feel sticky and you kick off your borrowed sweatpants. 

When John finally enters the room, he sees his two sons nearly hugging the far corner of the room. They are trying to put as much distance between themselves and the writhing Omega in heat on their father’s bed. 

“Boys! I got you another room,” John says as he tosses a new set of keys at his eldest son. Sam and Dean know they should protest or at least ask their father what he did with the other Alpha. But, each man fears that if they stay in this room a second longer, their self-restraint will snap. They don’t want to become the monster they had just saved you from. 

Sam and Dean don’t even bother packing their things. They simply leave without a word. 

You hadn’t even noticed what was going on around you. You are grinding your hips against the bed, desperate for that scent to settle between your legs. 

“Alpha,” you moan in between movements. 

“Omega,” the gruff voice surprises you. Your head shoots off the pillow but your hips do not cease. 

“Need you,” you beg. You can hear how wanton and pathetic you sound but no part of you can expend the energy to care. 

“No,” is John’s only response. Every cell in his body is on fire and screaming at him to rip your needy cunt apart. But, he refuses to give into that side of him. He is not a slave to his genetics. He is a man first and an Alpha second. And, a man would never take a woman who was just taken against her will only one hour ago. 

“Please,” there is no mistaking the neediness within you. 

“No, Omega.” John uses your title so you know not to question him further. It works. It shuts you up but it doesn’t stop your squirming. 

You scramble off the bed and crash onto the floor. You attempt to crawl away from the sheets that are clouding your mind but his scent is attached to you now. There is no escape. 

Two strong arms lift you from the floor and put you back on the bed. “Stay still, Omega. You need to rest,” the Alpha orders. 

“I need you,” you lament as you grip onto his shirt. John has washed his skin clear of all blood splatter but the red still stains his clothing. You don’t seem to care one bit. 

“Sleep.” 

“I can’t,” you whine. 

With his last bit of will power, John peals your hands away from him. 

He stands back and watches your body quake and roll over on the bed. 

John goes to the washroom to change and finish cleaning himself off. He tries being quick but apparently, he was gone too long. When he emerges from the washroom, his stomach drops. 

Your skin is dripping in sweat. Your limbs are rigid as you are curled into the tiniest ball your body will allow. Your bones shiver and your muscles are utterly tensed. You are no longer writhing or grinding with need. Your breath is shallow.

John rushes over to the bed and turns you onto your back. He removes the stray hairs that are clinging to your clammy forehead. 

“Alpha,” your voice is hoarse and almost imperceptible but your plea is heard. 

“I’ve got you, Omega. I’m going to take care of you,” John reassures you. 

The Alpha inside of John has won dominance over the man. He does not think of the consequences of his actions. His only focus is on your erratic heart rate and your all-consuming scent. No Omega should be put under the amount of stress you have been while she is in heat.  

Your heat is draining you. It is killing you. John assumes it is all of the Alphas that surrounded you earlier in the night that sending your body into overdrive. But, you know different. You know it is just this one Alpha. Tonight was not the first time your father had used you as a bait for a pack of Alpha wolves. You have never reacted this way, not until John.

John quickly removes the pajama pants he had just put on. He leans over you and sniffs the shirt that you are wearing. It belongs to Dean. John’s nostrils flare and he rips the shirt in half and frees you of the scent of another Alpha. 

His focus then shifts to your panties. He tugs them down your legs and lets his nails scratch into your skin as he marks his path.With what little strength you have left, you raise your knees to expose yourself to the Alpha. He growls low in his chest as he takes in your naked form. 

He trances a finger across your slick folds and you twitch at his touch. He slips one finger inside of you as his thumb presses down on your clit. He starts rubbing slow circles. You buck your hips at the unfamiliar sensation. You have been ravaged many times before. But, your previous partner had never paid any attention to your little bundle of nerves. Before John, it was never about your pleasure.

You grind your hips down searching for more. John knows what you need and adds another finger. He wiggles them inside you and starts scissoring you open. He increases the pressure on your clit and you cry out. 

“I need you. I need you to fill me… now,” you implore the gruff man between your legs.

“Got to get you ready, Omega. I don’t want to hurt you,” John replies. 

“I’m ready!” You reassure him as you rock your hips harder down onto his hand. 

“Not for me you’re not. Just a little bit more,” John insists with authority. John adds two more fingers insides of you. He opens you up so carefully you wonder if this is how it’s always supposed to feel. His fingers eventually leave you. Even though that’s what you wanted, you find yourself missing his touch. 

John rests on his haunches between your legs. He lifts your bottom off the bed so you are resting on the edge of his knees. 

From this angle, he has a clear view of your wetness and he cannot resist the urge to stick his fingers back inside you. He gathers your slick then licks his hand clean. 

“Baby Omega, I can’t wait to taste you for real.” When you only whimper in response, John continues. “But I know that’s not what you need right now. I’m going to take such good care of you.” 

The tip of John cock pushes past you entrance. Your eyes fly open at the sheer girth of him. He can feel you tighten with apprehension around him. So, he presses small circles into your clit again. 

“Talk to me, baby. Tell me if you need me to stop.”

“No! God no, don’t stop! Give me more. Give me all of you. Need to feel all of you, Alpha!” you plead.  

At your insistence, John pushes into you further. And, he just keeps going. You wonder if he will ever bottom out. He is so thick and long it causes your lower stomach to tighten. 

John is finally inside of you to the hilt. You can feel his knot already swelling. Your bones vibrate at the prospect of it bursting inside of you. You can feel his tip poking at your cervix and you have never been this full before. You expected there to be pain but there was none. There was only an unfamiliar lightness. 

“Need you to move,” you whine. 

John grunts as he starts rocking his hips into you slowly. The security of his movements is foreign and you can help but wonder what else you have been missing out on. 

With each thrust of his hips, you are regaining your strength. 

“Fuck me, Alpha. Fucking take me!” Your own assertiveness surprises you. But, you feel comfortable voicing your needs to this new Alpha. 

With a predatory growl, John pulls out of you. “Present, Omega,” he demands. 

You scramble onto your hands and knees. You arch your back and stick out your ass as far you can. 

“Such a good little Omega,” John praises before slamming into you from behind. His thrusts are sharp and rough but the firm hand on your lower back puts your mind at ease. 

You push back onto him and meet him thrust for thrust. He reaches around you and vigorously rubs down on your clit. John can feel you clench around him which only spurs him on. You’re so close. 

“Oh god! Wait! Somethings wrong!” You say with a slight panic in your voice. 

John immediately pulls out of you, despite the protests from the Alpha within him. 

“What’s wrong, princess?” John voice is almost as full of panic and concern as yours. 

You are still bent over and fully presented but you speak anyway. “I could feel it. Something inside of me… it was getting tighter and I-” 

John just laughs “Baby, you were getting close,” John pacifies you by rubbing small circles in your back. 

“C-close to what?” you pant. 

John narrows his eyes at you, “Have you never cum?” 

“I don’t – I mean-”

“Omega, have you ever had an orgasm? Yes or no.” 

“I – I don’t think so,” you say with a hint of shame in your voice. 

“You would know if you had, sweet girl. You want me to give you one?” 

You look over your shoulder to meet the Alpha’s gaze. You arch your back impossibly further and wiggle your hips slightly. “Yes please, Alpha.” 

John smiles at you before gripping your hips and easing himself back inside of you. His fingertips dig into the flesh of your ass as he regains control. He wants to give you what you need, what you deserve. He wants the needy Omega on his cock to squirm for him. He quickly works you back up to where you were. The soft groans that escape your lips tell him you are getting close again. He wants to be your first. He wants to erase your pain with a kind of pleasure only he can give you. 

He increases his pace and returns his fingers to your throbbing clit. He is guiding you to the edge, then begins to snap his hips into you with more fervor to push you over. 

He can feel you continue to fight it off. “That’s it, Omega. Let yourself go. Let it happen,” John instructs you. 

When you finally let the dam break, a wave of ecstasy flows through your veins. You can feel it take over your every extremity. Behind your closed eyes, the darkness disappears and it is replaced with pure light. You can’t recognize your own voice. You are crying out a litany of incoherent profanities and desperate moans. 

Admits your euphoria, you feel John’s knot catch on your entrance. You push back onto him one last time to help him get the large ring of muscle inside of you before it erupts. You have never needed something more. 

The knot locks you together and John’s orgasm follows swiftly after. You can feel hot spurts of his cum fill you up. He just keeps cuming. You know the Alpha must be older. But, you would never be able to tell by how much seed he’s filling you with. With the little movement he is able to enact, John ruts his hips and eases himself through his orgasm. You think he is finished and going to roll you two over. But instead, the Alpha leans over with bared teeth and bites down harshly on you shoulder. 

You scream with pleasure at the sensation. Your walls convulses over his cock again, milking him for all that he has left to give. 

You are still attached by his knot and by his teeth, when he wraps his arms around your waist and rolls you to the side. He hugs you tightly from behind and removes his mouth from you shoulder. He laps up the rivulets of blood with his lips and tongue, all while humming contently at his claim. 

You’re unsure what to make of what just happened. The only thing you know for certain is that you now belong to the Alpha behind you, forever. 

John places small kisses to the back of your neck. This is usually your least favorite part. But, with this Alpha you know it will be different. He won’t hurt you. 

“My name is John, by the way.”

“Y/N,” you greet your new mate. 

You’re not sure what else to say. But, John’s knot fades and he pulls out of you. He turns you so you are facing him. He lifts your chin with his index finger and places a chaste kiss to you lips. Your first kiss. You have been had almost every way imaginable, but no one has ever kissed you before. 

You wrap your arms around him and bury your face in his chest. You breathe him in. You know this Alpha, your Alpha, will be different.

“Sleep now, ‘mega. We’ll talk in the morning.” 

At your Alpha’s insistence, your body obeys. You drift to sleep surrounded by the calming scent of your saviour. 

* * *

 

The morning light rudely pierces through your sleeping state. You blink your eyes open and find your duffle bag at the end of the bed. John must have gotten it from your room. 

John. 

Memories of last night flash on repeat and you don’t know if your spilling tears are from fear, shock, or utter joy. Surprisingly, the memory of being assaulted by your father takes a back seat to the memory of being claimed by your true Alpha. You tumble out of bed and inspect the claiming mark on your shoulder in the mirror. It is exactly how you’d always imagined it would be. The bruising will fade and the dried blood will wash away. But, you will wear the scar of his claim with pride for the rest of your life. 

You are still in heat and it’s the middle of summer. So, you put on the lightest clothing you have. John’s knot has sated you for the time being. You know claimed Omegas have easier heats but you figure it won’t be long before you feel that hunger for John again. So, you exit the room to search out your new Alpha. 

You catch his scent in the room right next your own. You’re about to knock but you hesitate. He may be your Alpha but he is still a stranger. You don’t know if he wants you lingering around him. You pull your hand away and step back from the door. It may be best to wait for him to come to you. 

Before you can step away, the motel room door swings open. John’s towering frame invades the doorway. His chest is heaving and his eyes are searching. 

“Omega, what are you doing out of bed?” 

“I was just-” 

“Let her in, Dad,” you hear a voice from within the room say. 

John doesn’t move. 

“She’s been claimed. We can control ourselves,” the other voice continues.  

John steps aside and guides you into the room. His hand never leaves your lower back and you curl into him. 

“I’m Dean. And, this is my brother Sammy.” 

“Sam,” the floppy haired Alpha corrects. 

You smile at both Alphas. “Y/N,” you say as you reach out your hand to greet the new men but John pulls you back. 

“You’re still in heat, Omega. Stay put.”

Dean and Sam both roll their eyes at who you assume is their father and you giggle slightly. You’ve never had someone be so protective over you. Your father was possessive but never protective. 

As a pregnant silence envelopes the room, you take in the other Alphas. They each look older than you, so you wonder just how old John must be. There is still so much you don’t know about your new mate. 

“Do you mind telling us what happened last night? How did you end up tied to a tree in the middle of werewolf hunting grounds?” Sam asks with softness. 

You look down at your hands. John pulls you in closer. Knowing that your Alpha is there for you, gives you enough courage to tell the truth. 

“My father-” you start but you are already interrupted. 

“You father?” Dean bellows from across the room. “Please don’t tell us that son of a bitch Ethan was your fucking father!” The anger and disgust is seeping out of Dean and you recoil away. You don’t dare look up at John for fear of seeing the same disgust in his eyes. But, if you could see John you would only see the hard glare he sent to silence his insensitive son. 

You decide it’s better to get this over with. They need to know the ugly truth if you’re ever going to be a part of their tiny pack. 

“My father uses me sometimes to lure the monsters out. Omegas are not hunters. We’re only good for knotting and for baiting.” You repeat what you father had taught you to believe about yourself. 

“He raised me to be hunter. He trained me. Taught me how to take a beating. Growing up he’d teach me how to be strong. I was a slow learner so sometimes he had to be harsher than he wanted to.” 

In the morning light, John can now see your skin is covered in faint scars. He imagines Ethan beating you as a child and calling it “training”. John knows he was hard on his sons growing up, but he never had physically hurt them on purpose. The marks on your skin tell a different story. It is obvious to anyone who looks close enough, you have faced your father’s tyranny long before you presented as an Omega. John’s chest tightens at the idea of your childhood abuse being passed over as mere training. 

“Anyway, it all changed when I presented as an Omega when I was nineteen. I was late to present, so we all assumed I was Beta. But one night, when my first heat hit, my mom, dad, and I were hunting a pack of wolves in Colorado.” You swallow the lump in your throat. “When the wolves came for me, my mom… she died trying to protect me. My dad never forgave me. That was the first night he knotted me.” You are shaking now and you fanatically wipe the tears away. You don’t want these Alphas to see you cry. You don’t want to live up to the stereotype of a weak Omega. 

You’re still studying your hands carefully. You don’t want to see the pity and disgust on each man’s face. 

“Why don’t you head back to our room,” your Alpha suggests. A part of you was hoping John would hold you and tell you that your past doesn’t matter anymore because you are his now. But, you’ve always been naive. You come with more baggage than the average Omega. It doesn’t surprise you that he needs time to process that information without you around. But, it still hurts. 

When you get back to your room. You curl up in the bed. What if your Alpha regrets claiming you? What if he’s disgusted with how you’ve been used in the past by your own father and never wants you again? You thought he knew what Ethan was to you. But, it’s clear to you now that John didn’t know Ethan was your father. 

Your constant stream of  _ what ifs are _ interrupted when you hear shouting through the wall. 

You know you shouldn’t eavesdrop. But, your desperate to know what your Alpha really thinks of you. You climb off the bed and press your ear against the side wall. The voices are slightly muffled but you can hear the hunters clearly. 

“Dad, don’t fucking do this,” you think it’s Sam who is talking. 

“You heard what she said! Fuck, boys I’m older than her son of a bitch father!” 

Your Alpha informs the room. “She doesn’t need another old man running her life and giving her his knot!” 

You push away from the wall. Is that really all he thinks he is to you? You may have been curious about his age, but it never mattered to you in the long run. The only thing you care about is how safe you feel in his arms. 

“Well, there’s nothing you can do about it now! You claimed her! That mark on her shoulder means she’s yours whether you like it or not!” It is now Dean who is yelling at his father. 

“Don’t use that fucking tone with me, boy! I know damn well what that mark means. But, I won’t do it! I’m not going to drag her around the country with us and keep an Omega cooped up in tiny motel rooms with three Alphas.” 

“Why the hell did you claim her if you knew you couldn’t keep her? Why couldn’t you just knot her to get her through her heat!” Sam asks.

“I wasn’t exactly thinking with my upstairs brain at that exact moment,” John relents. Your heart twists in fear for what you know is coming next. “I never would have claimed her had I known about her past, about her father. And I sure as hell wouldn’t have claimed her had I been thinking clearly. I can’t have an Omega.”

There it is. Your worst fear materializing right before you. Your Alpha doesn’t want you. He saved you from one nightmare to push you into another. Your father was right, no one would have any use for you beyond your genetics, even John. 

You’re not stupid. You know John probably killed your father. But, you can’t even pretend to care that he’s more than likely dead. Your true Alpha saved you and then showed you what it’s like to be cared for, to feel safe. But now, that he has seen the darkest sides of you, he doesn’t want you anymore. You can’t blame him. You are a broken and used toy. 

“Well, what now? We can’t just send her out on her own. What are we going to do?” Dean asks slightly exacerbated with his father. 

“We’ll set her up in one of those hunting cabins Pastor Jim used to keep. They are secluded and warded. She’ll be safe there,” John forms his plan as he goes. 

“By herself?” Sam chimes in.

John sighs. “Well, I can’t just give up my life to go play house with my new Omega. I’ll find out her heat schedule and I’ll make sure I’m in town to help her through it. But other than that, I’ll keep my distance, let her build her own life. She can go be whoever she wants to be.” 

You recoil from the wall and sob into your hands. Ever since you presented, you’ve been fucked through your heats and used during your father’s ruts. You were treated like a mere sex toy that gets pulled off the shelf to be used and abused. Then, you get put back on the mantel to sit pretty until the next time the Alpha decides it’s time to play again. 

Never again. Your new Alpha wants to ship you off and keep you wet and waiting for his return. You can’t keep living this way. You won’t stick around long enough to let that happen again. You’re not going to trade an abusive Alpha for one who doesn’t care about providing for you like a true Alpha should. 

The warmth of John’s scent and the gentleness of his touch deceived you into believing that he wanted you, all of you. You thought he was your true mate. You know you are a useless Omega. So, you never expected him to take you on hunts but you did think that he would at least want you close by. 

Some girls just aren’t meant to be loved. Some girls are only meant to be used. 

But, not you. Not anymore. 

You grab your duffle that’s still on the edge of the bed and rush out of the room. Your father's truck is still in the parking lot so you jump inside and hotwire it. 

The further you drive away from your new Alpha, the stronger the painful pangs of your heat grow. You should stop and find somewhere to bunker down and ride out your heat alone but you can’t risk John finding you. You cannot go back to being some Omega bitch whose only good for a knot. 

You keep driving. Your knuckles are white over the steering wheel. Your vision is waning as your muscles are getting weaker. 

You have only put less than a hundred miles between you and your Alpha but you need to stop. You pull over on the deserted highway and climb into the backseat. You try using your fingers to give yourself what you need but after John, nothing can satisfy you to the same extent. 

You lie in the backseat coated in a sheen of sweat. The saltiness is stinging the mark on your neck that hasn’t even had time to heal yet. You scratch at it as your body quakes and you slip in and out of consciousness. 

You are nearly gone when you hear the roar of an engine of an old car tearing down the highway in your direction. You don’t care if they stop. You don’t care if they stop to help you or leave you on the side of the road to die. 

You are a rejected Omega in heat. Nothing can save you now, except for your Alpha. But, he’s gone. You hear the old muscle car slam on the breaks. “Alpha?” You say in a shuddering whimper before you lose all consciousness.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ You are a rejected Omega in heat. Nothing can save you now, except for your Alpha. But, he’s gone. You hear the old muscle car slam on the breaks. “Alpha?” You say in a shuddering whimper before you lose all consciousness.  _

Your car door is ripped open and Dean stands staring at your sweaty form. “Shit! Call Dad and tell him we found her,” Dean orders his brother.  

Dean reaches for you to try and rouse you from your stupor. Your skin is burning you alive and he can barely touch you without the nerves in his fingertips stinging. 

“He said he’ll meet us back at the motel. He got nearly two towns over in the other direction looking for her. But, he wants us to get her back as soon as possible. He said he should be there in less than twenty minutes,” Sam relays his father’s message. 

Dean pulls your limp body out of the car and carries you over to Baby. He can feel your heated skin through his multiple layers of flannel. “She may not have that long.”

The fierce pain in your lower belly snaps you from your fever induced dreams. You wake up in the back of an unfamiliar car. Your clammy cheek is pressed up against the leather seat. You claw at the skin of your stomach but your short nails are no help in carving out your torturous insides.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” You hear your Alpha’s voice. His low baritone makes your empty womb ache. You know you left him for a reason but your body reacts to him against all logic. You whimper as you sit up to scan the front seat. But your Alpha is not there. 

“Alpha?” You rasp through your dry mouth. You must be going insane. Your fevered brain has tricked you into hearing his voice.

“Omega,” he replies. You look over to the passenger seat to where Sam is holding up his phone. Even over speaker phone, his voice eases the pain in your belly. 

You’re about to respond when your head gets dizzy. You fall into the footwell of the car’s backseat. Dean slams on his breaks. He gets out of the car to come around to you. 

John is screaming into the receiver, desperate to hear your voice. But doesn’t get the reply he was hoping for. 

“S-She may be unable to respond for the next little while,” Sam informs his father. 

“Why? What happened? Is she okay?” John demands an answer. Sam cannot see his father but he can easily picture how John’s anger must be disguising the hurt in his eyes.

Dean comes back into the front seat with you in his arms. He sits you in between him and his brother. You are incapable of holding yourself up so you slump against 

Sam shifts in his seat.

Every window is rolled down but that is still not enough to air out your scent. Rejected Omegas give off a different scent. It is more potent and intoxicating. It is a scent that is supposed to lure a new Alpha, one that will hopefully be more dependable. So, having you this close to them is testing the Winchester’s limits. It is a battle between will power and genetic urges. Each brother is fully hard but both know not to acknowledge it. 

“Is she alright?” John barks again into the phone when his sons do not reply.

“No, she not  _ alright _ !” Dean responds as he restarts the engine, “She needs a knot! She needs an Alpha to take care of her!” Dean shouts at his father. He is usually not one to argue with their pack leader. But having this needy Omega beside him is pushing him to unleash his defiant nature. 

“I’m only going to say this one more time. So, listen close, boy. Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare.” John’s voice has a threatening edge to it that he has never used toward his sons before. 

“Dad, you know we won’t do anything without her wanting it. But you’re still too far away and her fever is only getting worse. We won’t let her die. If worse comes to worst, we will give her what she needs,” Sam says to his father in what is supposed to be a placating tone.

“You touch her and I swear I will-” John cuts himself off and squeezes his eyes shut. “Just get back to the motel. Now.” John’s pushes on the gas until he is testing the limits to how fast his old truck can go. “Omega, just hold on. We’re almost there. I can make this right.” John uses a softer tone to address you. 

Sam hangs up the phone before his father starts yelling again and wakes you up. He is too late.

You start to squirm between the brothers. Your limbs stretch out until your head is resting on Sam’s lap and your legs are splayed over Dean’s. 

Both men keep their body’s rigid and refuse to touch you back. Sam grabs the dashboard in front of him with one hand and the door handle with the other. Dean grips the wheel and wills himself to only look at the road. 

You continue to stir. Your knees drift apart in your sleepy haze. Without opening your eyes, you pull your dress up and stick your hand inside your panties. Both men can no longer fight their impulses to look. The car starts to swerve under Dean’s distraction. He jerks the wheel to correct his position in the road. That movement causes you to jolt awake. You pull your fingers away from your throbbing cunt.

You look up at both men but notice neither one is looking at your face. Your baby blue panties are soaked through with your own want and it has captivated both brothers. 

Dean’s eyes flicker between you and the empty road. His fingers have a mind of their own. He reaches for your elastic waist band and begins to tug gently.

“Dean,” Sam warns his brother. Despite his chastising tone, Sam’s voice is thick with arousal. Neither brother is sure they can hold out any longer. Their resolve is cracking but they try to keep in mind their father’s threat. 

You lift your hips up as a signal for Dean to continue. Dean finally looks up into your eyes. You give him a pleading pout before nuzzling into Sam’s thigh. 

All of the sudden, the car tears off the main road. Dean drives down a dirt path that no one has probably driven down in years. Dean parks the car and shifts in his seat to face you. You lift your hips up further to urge him to pull your panties down. 

“Dean, Dad will kill us for stopping,” Sam informs his brother of what he already knows. Sam’s statement is more of an observation than a warning now. At this point, he doesn’t really care if their dad kills them. 

Dean reaches forward and palms your mound over your panties. The cotton is soaked with sick and you’re so responsive. You grind down on Dean’s hand and moan for more. 

Dean pulls his hand away with a regretful growl. “Shit!” Dean exclaims as he squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head away. “Call Dad!”

“What? Are you insane?” Sam says as he was snapped back to reality. He was completely entranced by the sounds Dean was pulling from you. 

“Call!” Dean barks at his brother again. 

Sam dials and John picks up after the first ring. 

“Where are you? I’m already back to motel, you should have been here before me!  I tracked your goddamn phone. What the hell are you doing parked in the middle of buttfuck nowhere?” John bellows into his phone. 

“She needs it,” is Dean’s strangled reply. 

“ _ She  _ needs it or  _ you  _ do?” John asks as he gets back into his truck. 

Hearing your Alpha’s voice gives you a sense of clarity. “John?” you ask as you take the phone from Sam. You switch it off speaker phone. “I can’t go back. You don’t want me. I can’t go back to being a kept Omega. You set me free. Please don’t put me back in a cage. Please don’t keep me if you’re only going to use me. You don’t want me. So, let me go,” you plead with John. Your voice is steeled but the boys can see the tears pooling in your eyes. 

“Over my dead body! I want you, baby girl. I do. Please, just wait. I’m coming for you. I said I was going to take care of you and I fucking meant it,” he confesses into the phone. 

“But I want more than you’re willing to give,” you stand up for yourself.  

“We’ll deal with that later. I’ll get you through this heat then I’ll think of something,” John assures you as he speeds in your direction.

“No,” you say adamantly. “It’s not just for you to decide. I’m tired of someone just ‘getting me through my heats’. I want more. Can you give me more? Do you  _ want  _ to give me more?”

The silence on the other end is answer enough. 

“Goodbye, John.”

You hear him yell your name. But you end the call before you hear another soothing lie. 

During your call, you had shifted yourself into a seated position between the boys. You sit between them and are suddenly aware of how surrounded you are. 

You hand Sam his phone back. Your fingers brush when he reaches for it. You feel the fiery touch of another Alpha. Your body is screaming for you to give into his apparent hunger. Your body needs an Alpha. But you don’t want this one. You are tired of someone knotting you through your heat like that is all an Omega is good for. Sam takes the phone from you but it comes to life in his hand. You both jump back at the sudden noise. 

“It’s John again,” Sam informs you after clearing his throat. 

You want to tell him not to answer it but your mouth has other plans. “Answer it.”

Sam picks up the phone and after a second he puts it on speaker. 

“Alright,” John relents but there is a sadness in his voice. “Whatever you want, baby girl.”

“I’m not trying to force you, John. If I’m not what you want or you can’t give me what I want, then just let me go. It’s not fair to either of us.” The words physically pain you to say. You hug your knees to try and sooth the ever-growing twisting in your stomach. 

“No can do. You’re mine. Take me off speaker phone.” You obey your Alpha’s command. “Dean, I swear to god if I don’t hear you turn over that engine in the next three seconds, I will take that car back. You will never driver her again and I’ll give you my truck.” John threatens Dean with the one ultimatum he knows his son will obey. The only thing that will get Dean to give up an Omega as sweet as you is the threat of losing his precious car. 

Before the last word even leaves John’s lips, Dean is starting up Baby and peeling off the dirt road.

“Dean!” You shout at the driver. Once again you are a helpless passenger in your own life. They are making decisions for you even though you clearly said you don’t want this. He will deliver you to his father against your will in exchange for a stupid car. One possession for another. 

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Dean doesn’t even spare you a glance. You are just now realizing that Dean’s lackluster apology is the  _ only  _ apology you have ever received from the Alphas in your life. 

“Omega, I’ll give you anything. I can’t let you go. It’s better if you get that thought out of your head now because it is never going to happen. You’re mine,” John says again. He doesn’t need to keep reminding you. You can feel that fact in your bones. It only takes hearing his adamant voice for your resolve to crumble. 

You take John off speaker and hold the phone to your ear. You are greeted to a constant litany of promises. Your Alpha agrees to all your demands. He’ll bring you on the road with him and his boys. He’ll teach you how to fight. It’s been a few years since your father has let you help on a case in a non-bait related way. Your fighting skills are a bit rusty. 

He does not promise he will let you hunt. He says you will be mostly be on research duty. You are fine with that. As an Omega, you know your place is not in the field. You don’t want to get in their way. Besides, you never liked the physical aspect of being a hunter. You were never very good at it. You are much better with the lore. John says you will only learn to fight so you can defend yourself if he or his boys are ever not there to protect you. But he promises he will be there for you always.

He promises to be your protector, your lover, your equal. He tells you everything you ever wanted to hear. And, you fall into his trap like the willing prey you have always been. He feeds you the hope you have been starved for your entire life. you eat it up and don’t think twice. You don’t want to question a good thing. It never even crosses your mind that your Alpha may be lying to you. John uses your naivety against you. Although, he didn’t think you’d give in so easily. 

You tell John you also make a good nurse when the situation calls for it. John tells you he will stock you up with all the first aid supplies you need. Plus, he promises to get you a little nurse’s outfit. Your cheeks flush red when he says that. You look over and make sure the brothers didn’t overhear. They didn’t, but your small giggle tells them your conversation has shifted. 

You haven’t even realized that in all this time, just talking to John has eased the physical effects of your heat. You are promised the future you’ve always wanted with an Alpha you never thought you would find or even deserve. That alone calms you down and eases your pain. 

“Shit,” Dean says under his breath. “I hope you two came to an agreement.” Dean points out the front windshield to where an old pickup truck is speeding in their direction. 

“I see you, baby girl,” John says more for his own reassurance than yours. 

Dean pulls over to the side of the road and lets John come to them. Sam and Dean get out of the car and wait. You stay in the car because as your Alpha nears, your body reacts. A new layer of slick coats your already ruined panties. John doesn’t even greet his sons. He just throws the keys to his truck at them and stares at you through the car window. 

Dean is visibly annoyed that his father is planning on knotting his Omega in the front seat of his car. But, he has no choice but to let it happen. Baby was in the need for a thorough cleaning anyway. Sam drags a reluctant Dean over to John’s truck and they drive away. 

John rips open the driver’s door and climbs in next to you. His chest heaves in time with yours. He can see the thick layer of sweat covering your skin. Your scent has him getting hard in seconds. He doesn’t know how his boys managed to hold out. John has barely been in the car for a minute and all he wants to do is rip you apart. But he is grateful his sons have more control than he does.

You turn in your seat so your back rests against the passenger door. John is predatory in the way he climbs in over you. His fingers hook into the elastic waistband of your panties but you stop him. 

You look out the window. It’s the middle of the day and you’re on the side of the road. It may be a deserted highway, but it is bright and clear day. If anyone was to drive by, there would be no ambiguity as to what you two are doing inside the car. 

“Not here,” you protest. 

John smiles at you. “Would you prefer the backseat?” he quips. “I am taking you in this car, Omega. You can pick how it happens but it is happening,” John informs you. 

You swallow the lump in your throat and nod. You want to give your Alpha everything. He has just agreed to give you the life you always wanted. You can do this for him. You owe it to him. 

“How do you want me?” Your inner Omega searches for approval. You need to reestablish your bond and pleasing him is the best way to do that. 

That question has John growling as he throws one of your ankles over the back of the seat. He rips your panties in half and throws them over his shoulder. He leans down and licks a long stripe along your slit. His flat tongue pushes against you and makes you mewl as he swirls it around your clit. His hands reach under you and squeeze the flesh of your ass. He props you up as he licks the slick off your thighs and outer lips. 

He groans against you as he is finally getting to taste you. He got a glimpse of it last night but now he is able to properly eat you out. He can’t get enough. 

Your nails dig into the leather seat and brace yourself. You didn’t think you’d like this but you do. You want his tongue back on your clit. You want his lips wrapped around you. You want him sucking you off until you reach that sweet peak he brought you to the night before.

Unfortunately, John has other plans. He slips his tongue inside your dripping hole and just holds himself there. His tongue flicks against your walls every so often but it is not enough. And he knows it. He is trying to work you up and get you to beg him for it. And like a good Omega, you comply. 

“John, I can’t… I need more. Please stop teasing! It hurts,” you plead with him as your cramps go unsatisfied by his lazy tongue. 

Hearing your needy pleas is all he wanted to hear. John’s tongue abandons your hole and is replaced by two thick fingers. His mouth latches onto your clit and starts abusing the bud with his teeth and tongue. John loves hearing you sing for him as he sucks down over you. His fingers work you open and prepare you for what is to come. 

This isn’t the first time you’ve been eaten out. Your father did it once. He had to tie your legs open and gag you to keep you still and quiet. It was supposed to be his and your mother’s twenty-sixth wedding anniversary. He was drunk and told you he was hungry. You went to go make him a snack but instead he threw you onto the bed and licked you out. He never touched your clit. He said it wasn’t about you. He just wanted to see if you tasted like her. You didn’t. He said you tasted disgusting then stopped. He left you tied up and gagged for the next few hours. When he came back for you, he knotted you twice before he finally released your restraints. 

Needless to say, you were nervous having John between your legs in this way. But from the moment he put his mouth on you, you were put at ease. He relishes your taste and feasts on you like you are pure nectar.

You didn’t think you were capable, but you end up coming on John’s fingers as your clit pulsates in his mouth. He licks you clean before pulling his face away from your core and dropping your bottom onto the seat. 

His chin shines with your arousal and he kisses you so you can get a taste. It’s not what you expected. It is not at all what your father described. You like it. 

“Want your knot. Knot me. Fill me.” You start writhing beneath him. 

“You want me to fill you?” John starts unbuckling his jeans. “You want my knot, pretty Omega?” John frees himself from his boxers and moves in closer. “Tell me how much you want it,” his low voice commands of you. 

“I need it. Please, John.” You whimper as his tip bumps at your entrance. 

John circles his cock along your slick but doesn’t give you what you want. “I know you can do better that,” he teases.  John nudges your jaw with his nose to get you to turn your head and expose your neck to him.

Johns leaves wet kisses to your newly exposed skin and makes your mind fuzzy. Having your Alpha so close to giving you what you need is diminishing your ability to beg properly. 

“Alpha, I – I can’t wait anymore. I need your cock inside me. Only you can make me feel good again,” your voice is shaky with need. 

“Say that again, baby. Tell me I’m the only one you need,” John says as he pushes his tip inside you. 

“Only you, Alpha. It’s always only going to be you,” you groan as he slams into you until his balls smack against your ass.

“Were you going to let my boys knot this pretty pussy? You almost turned me away. Were you going to let another Alpha touch you?” John growls as he takes your ankle off the back of the seat and throws it over his shoulder. 

“No, Alpha! Only you!” you groan as his cock pummels your pussy. The force in which he is driving into you makes your back hurt as you are slammed up against the car door. But you bite back you whimpers of pain. He needs this. He gave you what you needed last night. Now it is your turn to take care of him. 

Luckily, John pulls you down the seat so you are flat on your back. The smooth leather is much more comfortable. But this new angle means you are almost bent in half with your one ankle still over his shoulder. 

John likes hearing you devote yourself to him and only him. He knew you were his from the moment he saw you. He can’t get the image out of his head of watching your father take you against your will. He knows he should be disgusted by the incestuous nature of the attack. But the real reason that memory is eating away at him is because he can’t stand the thought of another man having you. 

When his sons threatened to knot you, he broke every speed limit trying to get to you first. No one else will ever know you in this way again. He doesn’t care what promises he had to make or lies he had to tell. You are his. 

John is fucking you a lot harder than he did last night. He is angry you ran away from him and needs to show you where you belong. Despite the brutality of his thrusts, you still feel safe underneath him. You know he won’t let anyone hurt you. 

John leans forward and bends you impossibly further. He pulls down the front of you dress so he can watch your breasts bounce under the force of his hips. He can’t help himself from biting down over your hardened nipple. He kneads your flesh you until he feels you tighten around his cock. 

Pleasure explodes through you as he pounds into you and abuses your breasts in any way he sees fit. You turn your head to the side and expose your claim. It is still red and raw. The claim is fresh but that does not satisfy John. He puts his mouth back over your scar and bites down over you again. His teeth sink into you with searing pain. But it is the kind of pain that reminds you that you are alive. 

John forces his knot inside you. He gives you quick and lazy thrusts as he shoots his cum into your womb. A sudden thought pierces his consciousness as he empties himself inside you. He doesn’t know if you are on any birth control. 

John doesn’t want Pups. He likes his pack the way it is. He is too old for any additions. But if he knocks you up, you’ll be easier to persuade. It will be easier to convince you to stay at Pastor Jim’s hunting cabin if you have a Pup to raise. The Pup will keep you busy while he and his true sons go out on hunts. 

That though makes John shove his cock a little deeper into you. He makes sure his tip pushes past your cervix and he paints your empty womb. He may not want to deal with having Pups, but the benefits outweigh his reluctance. Plus, having you big and round for him will be fun. 

He pushes the hair out of your face and looks down at you. He captures your lips in a gentle kiss. You taste the copper of your blood on his lips and you lick him clean. 

John sees you are utterly blissed out and decides now is a good time to test the waters. “Baby, where do you stand on wanting Pups?” John slides his hand between your bodies to rub your lower belly. 

You arch into his touch and giggle lightly. “You’re asking me that now?” You raise an eyebrow up at him. He is locked inside you. He knotted you while you were in heat, twice. You know you’re on birth control but he never thought to check before he emptied himself inside you. Why is the prospects of Pups just occurring to him now?

“Don’t laugh at me, Omega.” John tuts you by nipping at your nose. “Do you want Pups? Do you want my Pups?”

You think it over for a moment but then realize you have nothing to think about. John is your Alpha. If he wants to expand your pack, then you will expand your pack. “Yes, Alpha. I want your Pups. I want you to fill me with a whole litter!” You say with excitement. You were raised to believe your job as an Omega is to please. If breeding you pleases John, then you will be bred. 

The victorious smile that washes over John’s face at your eager words makes your skin tingle with excitement. You never thought you would ever look forward to having sex. You never thought you would look forward to your heats or an Alpha’s rut. But now you have John and he wants to build a pack with you. You can’t help but look to the future with hope. As soon as his knot fades you’re tossing away your birth control and tracking your fertility. 

You told John you wanted more from him. But you never expected he would give you this. You never thought he would consider gifting you with his Pups. John is old and set in his ways. He must truly love you if he’s willing to start over and raising a new set of Pups with you. 

John settles and rests his weight over you. You bear it all. You love feeling him pressed against you. His scent surrounds you and you feel safe. 

In the time it takes for his knot to subside, you each silently plan your future. You imagine raising your Pup on the road. You imagine staying by John’s side as he protects you both. Maybe once John is ready, you’ll all settle down somewhere quiet and be a family. No hunting. No monsters. You’ll watch John chase around your eldest Pup while you nurse the youngest. He’ll be a good father. He raised two amazing Alphas already and you know he’ll do the same with your Pups. He’ll be there for you, all of you. You’ll both give your Pups the love and devotion you never had growing up. You’ll be a real family. 

However, John’s silent plans are a little different than yours. He imagines how much fun it will be trying to knock you up. He even wonders if he could get his hands on a breeding bench. John then remembers how insatiable Mary got during her pregnancy. He can’t wait to help you ride out each trimester on his Alpha cock. John makes no plans beyond that. He doesn’t envision what life will look like once the Pup pops out. He doesn’t need to. The thing will be your responsibility. Nothing will change for him. He will set you up someplace safe then head back out on the road. He’ll visit during heats and ruts but that’s it. How you choose to raise it will be up to you. 

He doesn’t want to be involved in the raising process, only the breeding process. You are his Omega and filling you with his Pup is the extent of his responsibility. Sam and Dean may be full grown but they are still his Pups. They are the Pups Mary gave him. She was his true Omega. So, her Pups are his priority. 

John cares for you. His magnetized attraction to you is undeniable. But he can’t be tied down again. He has a job to do. He wants to keep you safe and keep you as his. He will give you a Pup so you have something to keep you busy while he is on the road. He’ll come back for you when you are in heat and he is in rut. But beyond that, he can’t have an Omega tagging along, especially a pregnant Omega. 

John hates himself for the con he has to run. He knows he should have let you go. It is what you deserved. But he is a selfish man. You belong to him. The thought of you running free without him makes his stomach churn. He needs to keep you under his thumb to keep you safe. He’s hoping you won’t realize the reality of your situation until it’s too late.  

This is for the best. For both your sakes, it is better if he puts you back into your cage.


End file.
